1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ignition systems for internal combustion engines generally and more particularly to such an ignition system which provides a plurality of sparks to each combustion chamber from a single spark plug per chamber.
2. Description of Prior Art
The devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,904,610; 3,842,819; 4,004,562 and 4,436,068 are adapted to provide multiple sparks to a combustion chamber, however, none of them use semiconductors to get a plurality of ignition coils to provide a like plurality of sparks through a like plurality of conductors to each spark plug, with each spark plug having a like plurality of conductors.